This invention relates to steering column assemblies for vehicles and is particularly concerned with a steering column assembly capable of absorbing an impact load.
Steering column assemblies are known in which the steering shaft is telescopicopic and in which the sections of the shaft are surrounded by a collapsible tube which is secured at each end to one of the telescopic sections of the steering shaft. In the event of an impact load, the tube collapses on impact and the sections of the steering shaft telescope into one another. Such assemblies are expensive and complicated to manufacture.